


How?

by KadynE2025



Series: Spencer gets adopted [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Derek helps Spencer, Dorks in Love, Everyone helps Spencer, Gideon is Spencer's counselor, High School AU, His dad was abusive, Hotch helps Spencer, M/M, Moried as always, Rossi is Spencer's teacher, Spencer is Hotch's foster child, Spencer is hurt, his mom is dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28898856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KadynE2025/pseuds/KadynE2025
Summary: Spencer Reid has been moved from house to house after his mother's death. His father never took good care of him anyways. Spencer is used to being hurt, so he expects that his new foster father will hurt him. Highschool AU. Moried. Jason Gideon is Spencer counselor. Rossi is Spencer's teacher (I don't know what subject...) Hotch is the foster dad. Everyone else is a student.
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Series: Spencer gets adopted [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185470
Comments: 41
Kudos: 82





	1. He will try

**Author's Note:**

> I'm starting a new fic... I have nothing better to with my life so... Here we are... Hopefully it is good. I'm never very sure about what I write so, let me know what you think!

**"It's not the pain, it's who is came from." -Dristi Bablani**

Spencer walks into the small white room where his new foster father is standing. He is nervous as usual, but his social worker promised that Aaron Hotchner is a good man. So hopefully that means that Spencer will not be returning to this horrible place for a while. Most men that he has gone to stay with, have either returned him right away or beat him until he couldn't see straight.

"Hello. My name is Aaron Hotchner. I'm going to be taking care of you. Your name is Spencer right?" A tall man asks 

"Yes my name is Spencer Walter R-reid. I'm 16 turning 17 in one month. I am in 10th grade, although I understand everything that is being taught to me before the rest of my class learns it. I understand if you would like to return me Sir." Spencer answers 

"Hey who said anything about returning you? If you are smarter than the rest of your class, how about I talk to the principle at your new school and see if we can get you moved up a grade how does that sound?"

"That is fine Sir."

After Aaron signs the last bit of paperwork, he and Spencer both walk outside.

"Is there anywhere that you would like to stop before we head to my house?" Aaron asks kindly

"If you don't mind, Sir, I would like to stop at the library to check out a few books..." 

"Sounds good to me! And you can call me Aaron, you don't have to call me Sir. Do you normally go by Spencer or would you prefer Spence?"

"Most people just call me Spencer, but you can call me whichever."

"Alright Spencer we can stop at the library on the way to my house, then we can get you settled into your new room. I've got it all set up, but I figured that you would want to pick sheets, a comforter, and whatever else. Your social worker told me that you have weekly meeting with a counselor. I can get you there, you will just have to tell me what days you have to go. And if there is anything you want or need, just let me know." Aaron says with a smile

After putting his bag in the back of Aaron's car, Spencer opens the backdoor.

"You can sit up front with me. You're old enough to sit in the front seat." Aaron says a little surprised that Spencer didn't sit up front in the first place

It is a short drive to the library where Spencer goes in long enough to grab 5 of his favorite books. He knows that these won't last long, but they will have to do until he figures out if he is actually staying with Aaron. He walks back to the car and climbs into the front seat. Aaron starts the car.

"You're awfully quiet kid. Are you okay?" He asks concerned 

Spencer nods as Aaron pulls up to a beautiful little house. It is much different than the other foster houses he has been in before. Aaron walks up to the door and unlocks it letting Spencer walk in first.

"Okay... Your room is upstairs. I will show you the way. There is a dresser that you can put your stuff in, if you have clothes that you want to hang up there is also a closet. I guess I don't know how much you have for clothes. If you want different stuff, I can take you to the store. Do you have any questions, or things that you are going to need?" Aaron says awkwardly

"How often can I go to the library? What time do I need to be in bed? What time do I need to be up? What is the punishment for breaking rules? What do you expect of me? How can I please you?" Spencer asks the same way he has done every other time

"You can go to the library as often as you want. As long as you are in bed by midnight, I don't really care. You will have to be up by 7:00 if you want me to drive you to school. I'm not really sure what a punishment would be... I just want you to be honest and not make to big of a mess around the house. I'm not sure about your last question... You don't have to please me Spence..." 

"Oh... So you won't hit me?"

"Of course not Spencer! I would never lay a hand on you! Nobody should."

"Y-you don't want me to um... do anything um... in bed with you?"

"Nobody has any right to make you do that with them including me. You will not be punished in that way or touched in that way... Ever in this house."

"Oh... ok..." 

"C'mere kiddo." Aaron says pulling Spencer into a hug.

After a long comforting hug, Aaron steps back and takes Spencer upstairs. Spencer's new room is painted a light gray, the sheets are a dark blue with a dark blue comforter. Aaron shows Spencer where everything is, then leaves him to get settled.

"We will have dinner around 6:00. I was going to order pizza, but if you want something else we can get it." Aaron says 

"Pizza is fine. Thank you Aaron. For everything."

"Go ahead and get what you have put away, we can go to the store tomorrow to get you new things if you need them. You will start school next week, I know some of the kids that will be in your classes, most of them are pretty good kids. You gonna be okay for a bit while I run to get the pizza?"

"Yah... I'll put my stuff away."

Aaron drives down the street to his favorite pizza place. Spencer puts his few belongings away and sits on his bed to read. He is glad that his new foster father is so kind, but it will take some getting used to . He has never felt loved, except for when his mom was alive. Aaron seems like a great person, but Spencer has always had trouble trusting people. He will try to trust him though. He will try to believe that there is good in the world, even if he isn't sure. He will try...


	2. Trying is difficult

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! New chapter! A little earlier than I thought it would be. 
> 
> A little bit of a trigger warning I guess: Self-deprecating thoughts. I'm not sure if that might trigger someone, but even if there is a slight change I want to make sure that you are all warned! 
> 
> I hope you all know how much I appreciate your Kudos, comments, and all together support! I honestly feel like this community is one of the most supporting communities you can be a part of! Thank you all so much! You are all such great people that deserve the best the world has to offer! Never let anyone tell you otherwise! You are all so special and wonderful! I want you all to know that no matter what is going on, I'm here for you (even if we don't know each other). I hope that you all have people in your lives that care. And even if you don't know it, I am sure that someone does! 
> 
> Okay... That was really off topic, (and really deep and depressing) but also really important! 
> 
> Hope you like this chapter!
> 
> I love to read your comments, and I do read and answer them all! 
> 
> Have a good day!

**"Family is not an important thing, it is everything." -Michael J. Fox**

For the first time in a long time Spencer feels full and happy. He and Aaron enjoyed pepperoni pizza in the living room while watching a movie together. Spencer has never been able to truly enjoy himself with another person. He will be starting a new school tomorrow. He will be in eleventh grade, hopefully he won't be to bored with the materials at this school. Aaron says that there are some kids around town that can show him around and help him find his classes. One of them, Derek, rides to school with Aaron everyday. Aaron says that Spencer and Derek should get along pretty well.

"Well kiddo, I'm going to go to bed. Remember, you have school tomorrow so you should get some sleep. I pick Derek up at 7:15, so we will have to leave by 7:10. Other than that, I stopped at the store before going to get you and picked up a couple cardigans. You social worker said that you liked cardigans and sweaters, so I grabbed some that I thought might fit." Aaron says with a yawn

"Thank you. Good night Aaron." 

Spencer walks upstairs to his new room and sits on his bed. He wonders what Derek and the rest of the students in his new school will be like. If they are anything like people at his former schools, they will be rude and hate Spencer. But he trusts Aaron, so he is sure that it will be fine.

No one has ever really liked Spencer, and to him it's not hard to see why. He is too thin and his hair is too long. He dresses weirdly and he knows to much. He hates that he can never shut his brain off, but that is how he has to live. He has to remember everything. He has to be thin and ugly...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter! I felt really confident in it to begin with, but now I'm not sure. It's a really short chapter, but I feel like when I write shorter chapters I can stretch things out a bit. So that it's not like, this happened and then this and this and this. I feel like it makes for a better story... Let me know what you think though!
> 
> Happy Birthday to me (tomorrow)! I went out and bought some new sweaters, that's why Spencer got new sweaters. 
> 
> I am so glad that so many people have already left Kudos and subscribed! It makes me feel more confident when I see that people actually do enjoy what I write.
> 
> Have a great day!


	3. Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Two chapters in one week!?!? I am having a really bad day, so I gave Spencer a new Bestie! Yay!!

**“Hope is the thing with feathers that perches in the soul and sings the tune without the words and never stops at all.” – Emily Dickinson**

Spencer wakes up early the next morning, and takes a quick shower. After his shower, he pull on a cream colored sweater and a pair of jeans, then he heads down stairs. Aaron is sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee and a plate of pancakes.

"Hey. There's pancakes on the counter and coffee in the pot. Help yourself." He says

"Okay thanks." Spencer says his eyes trained on the floor

Spencer adds two pancakes to his plate and pours himself a cup of coffee. He then sits down across from Aaron. 

"Your first day is today! Are you excited? Nervous?" Aaron asks

"I don't know... I guess I'm excited..." Spencer answers

"Derek will be able to show you to your classes. I'm sure you can eat lunch with him and his friends too."

"Okay"

* * *

"So what's you first class?" Derek Morgan asks

"Advanced Mathematics." Spencer says staring at his feet

"Cool. My friend Penelope is in that class too."

"Hey Derek! Who's your friend?" A girl in vibrantly colored clothes asks

"Penelope, this is Spencer Reid. He's staying with Aaron."

"Hi! I'm Penelope Garcia! I'm your new best friend!" Penelope says with a bright smile

"O-okay..." Spencer says quietly


	4. Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update... I have nothing else to do with my life, and I am having fun with this. I think that the reason I have been posting more is because the chapters are shorter, but honestly I don't know. What do y'all prefer? Longer chapters less often or shorter chapters more often?

**"Things are never quite as scary when you've got a best friend." -Bill Watterson**

"Hey! Do you want to eat lunch with us?" Penelope asks when the lunch bell finally rings

"Um... Sure..." Spencer answers hesitantly

"Awesome! You are going to love JJ! And Emily! Well... Maybe Emily. Don't worry everyone is so cool and accepting! Come on! I've got to introduce you to everyone!" the joy in Penelope's voice makes Spencer feel a little less alone

"Hey Penny! Who's that?" a girl with long blond hair asks

"This, my lovely's, is Spencer! He is my new best friend! You are going to love him! He is so smart."

"Hello Spencer. I'm Jennifer Jareau. You can call me JJ!"

"I'm Emily. I think you're in my English class. You're the kid who literally answered all the question right?" a tall girl with dark hair and a beautiful smile

"Um... Yah?" Spencer answered

"Hey! I see you've met the rest of my friends. You can sit next to me if you want." Derek says from behind Spencer

Spencer has never felt more welcome and loved in his life. While all of the chatter at the table makes him a little uncomfortable, he is still happy to be a part of it. At all of the schools he's been at before, he has sat alone. He never really noticed, but it seems like friends are more important than he thought.


	5. Happy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I am back again. This is kind of a filler chapter, but has a lead in for the next chapter.

**"There is only one happiness in life, to love and be loved." -George Sand**

As the final bell rings Derek walks up to Spencer to wait for Aaron.

"Do you wanna come with Penelope, JJ, Emily, and I to see a movie this weekend? I'm not sure what we are seeing, but if you want to come you can." Derek says

"Oh... Um... Sure? That sounds fun..." Spencer answers hesitantly

"Awesome! Penelope is picking me up at 11, so if you just want to come over to my house she can get us both at the same time."

"I-I'll have to ask Aaron first..."

Aaron's car pulls up moments later. Both boys climb into the car. For the first time in a long time, Spencer feels truly loved by someone. He knows that Derek and the rest of his friends care about him, and he knows that Aaron cares about him.

"A-Aaron... Derek asked me to go to a movie with him, Penelope, JJ, and Emily... C-can I go?" Spencer asks nervously

"Sure! I think that's a wonderful idea! About what time do you think you'll be leaving?"

"I was kinda hoping that Spencer could come to my house for a while before we leave, if that's okay with you, I want to show him around the neighbor hood." Derek says happily

"Of course! I can drop him off at your house on my way to work. So around 7:30 if that's alright with you mother." Aaron says

"Yah she said that I could invite someone over this weekend. After the movie, we were also going to get some Chinese food so we would probably be back around 7."

"Perfect! I'll be home by then." Aaron says looking over at Spencer

Spencer has a huge smile on his face, that most people never get to see. He honestly can't wait until Saturday, for the first time in a long time he isn't going to be sitting in bed reading all day. Aaron is glad that he gets to help this wonderful kid and that he gets to see this very rare smile.

"See you tomorrow Spencer!" Derek says getting out of the car

"Bye!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Spencer gets to go hang out with his new friends! I honestly feel like Spencer might get a happy ending this time around! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I might post again this week. I'm not sure though.
> 
> Have a great rest of your day!


	6. Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is my second update this week! 
> 
> Huge time skip... Now it is Saturday morning! I hope you enjoy!

**"If you want to go fast, go alone. If you want to go far, go together." -African Proverb**

"You ready to go Spence?" Aaron asks

"Yah... Are you sure that I can go?" Spencer asks quietly

"Of course! I'm glad that you are making friends and going places with them. If you want to do things with them all you have to do is ask. I will most likely tell you yes. I got 40 dollars in cash for you to take with you. I also got you a phone... I know you said that you really didn't want one, but I would feel better if you had a way to get in touch with me. Feel free to give your friends your number too."

"O-okay... Thanks."

Aaron and Spencer walk out the door and get into Aaron's car. The drive to Derek's is quiet and short.

"Have fun! I'll see you later!" Aaron says as Spencer walks up to Derek's door

Spencer stands at the door quietly, contemplating how he should knock. Should he knock in a pattern? Or should he knock at random? Before he can knock at all, the door swings open.

"Hey!" a girl says

"H-hi..."

"You must be Derek's friend! He's upstairs, come on in! I'm Sarah by the way."

"I-I'm Spencer."

"Hey! You're here!" Derek says from the top of the stairs "Hi." Spencer says feeling a little less awkward 

Derek gestures that Spencer should follow him. He leads Spencer into a room, his room.

"So what do you wanna do? We were going to go around town, but it's supposed to rain soon. Penelope is going to pick us up around 11, so we have 3 and a half hours."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------3 1/2 hours later------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hiya guys! You ready to go?" Penelope asks as happy as ever

"Yah! Let's do this thing!!" Derek shouts

Spencer walks to the back of Penelope's small car and climbs in.

"Hey Genius! How are you doing?" Penelope asks

"Did you know that the word genius actually originates from the Latin word for guardian deity or spirit which watches over each person from birth. A genius is someone with superior talent, or someone who is superior in intelligence or creativity. Most people who are considered a genius- ...sorry... I- um I ramble sometimes..." Spencer says cutting himself off

"You are one cool cat Spence! You are like the only person I know who can literally quote the dictionary. Let's go we have to pick up JJ and Em." Penelope says with a laugh

\----------------------------------------------------------------------At the movie theater-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Derek and Spencer settle into seats right next to each other. Derek bought a tub of popcorn and Spencer bought M&M's. Spencer, feeling confident in himself, plucks a piece of popcorn out of Derek's tub. Derek smiles at him and sticks his hand out for an M&M, Spencer obliges. They enjoy the rest of the movie, sharing their snacks. At one point in the movie Spencer starts crying. The main character is beaten by his family, and is sexually abused. It reminds Spencer of his past families. When Derek notices, he grabs Spencer's hand and squeezes it. Derek doesn't know about Spencer's past, but he can guess according to Spencer's reaction.

After the movie, Spencer excuses himself to go to the restroom. Derek follows him. Spencer has himself locked in a restroom stall.

"Spencer? Are you okay?" He asks

"Y-yah..."

"What's going on Spence? Do you want me to call Aaron?" 

Spencer opens the stall door and falls against Derek.

"I've got you Pretty Boy. I've got you."

Spencer doesn't cry for long, but Derek holds him while he does. Spencer feels safe.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Derek asks quietly

"M-my father beat me... My mother had schizophrenia, then she died. I-I've been in a lot of foster houses. Most of them with men. They always beat me and sexually abused me..." 

"I'm so sorry Spencer. I can promise you that Aaron would never do that to anyone... You are safe with Aaron... And with us..."

"Thank you Derek." Spencer says

"No problem. If you ever need to talk to anyone. You know where I live."

"A-Aaron said that I could... um... Give you guys my phone number..."

"Awesome! Go ahead, I'll put it in my phone and message you." Derek says happily

Spencer smiles. Another rare smile. That's two in one day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Derek is a softie... No one can convince me otherwise. He is so sweet with Spencer and he is the best friend anyone could ever ask for. I'm sorry I had to make Spencer sad, but he will be happy again and again and again.


	7. In the present

> **"Do not dwell in the past, do not dream of the future, concentrate the mind on the present moment.” — Buddha**

Spencer has never truly been able to focus on what was happening at the exact moment it happened. Since he had an eidetic memory, he remembered everything and could replay everything over and over and over again. Most of the things he remembers, he doesn't want to remember. He tries so hard to pay attention to what is happening, but most of the time other memories take over.

Spencer's cell phone buzzes with an incoming text message.

_Der- Hey Spence!_

_Spencer- Hello_

_Der- Do you wanna hang out tonight? My mom said that you could come over for dinner, you can bring Aaron too._

_Spencer- I'll have to ask Aaron._

_Der- Don't worry about it, my mama already asked I just wanted to make sure that you were alright with it._

_Spencer- Yah that sounds fun._

_Der- Awesome, I'll walk up to your place and then we go to the park or something before dinner!_

_Spencer- Okay. See you soon._

"Spence? Are you going to Derek's place?" Aaron calls up the stairs

"Yah... If it's okay with you, he is going to come and get me soon..."

"That's perfectly fine, I have some paper work that I need to go over and get signed. We have to discuss something in the near future. Have fun!"


	8. Adopt!?!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again. Second chapter in one day... I was very excited for this chapter. I hope that this is a good ending for this fic! Thank you all for reading, and if you have ideas for another fic let me know!

“Family is not defined by our genes, it is built and maintained through love.” —Amalia G

"What did you want to talk about Aaron? D-do I need to start packing?..." Spencer asks when they get back from a fun, and hectic, night with the Morgan's

"Of course not Spencer! I wanted to see what you thought about living with me for good... Like as my kid... As a Hotchner?" Aaron asks hesitantly

"Like... You would adopt me?"

"If you would like that, I would love to call you my son."

Spencer launches himself into Aaron's arms. 

"I would love that! T-thank you Aaron!"

"I care about you so much Spence! I promise that I will take such good care of you, and I will never let anything or anyone hurt you."

Spencer sighs in contentment, he feels as though he will finally have the family he has always wanted. He has never been truly part of a family, but now he finally be part of a happy family. 

Suddenly loud applause can be heard from all around Aaron and Spencer.

"Yay! Happy endings make me so happy!" Penelope says from beside Derek

"Agreed. This is what both of them deserve it!" JJ says

Derek runs up to join the happy family in the hugging session.

Happiness surrounds the family and their friends. Happiness that will last a life-time, through thick and thin, through all troubles, happiness that can't be ruined no matter what.


End file.
